


Birthday

by inastra



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Yellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is his friend’s twentieth birthday…!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> The verse is basing on my RP Verse.  
> Posted originally on here (http://tinyurl.com/j9ka45a)

The sunset has already arisen, but his friend did not. 

She was sleeping on a low bed on a cot, low enough for any of her Pokemon to reach and high enough for her friends to get out of. He watches her breath in and out, sleeping peacefully. She didn’t seem restless like other days, and he was glad.

He known her for more than ten years, and it’s quite a long time for him to even count. He gotten new friends too, but she was his most important friend. He watches her a bit more, and hears noises from outside her bedroom.

 _Hm? It’s still too early for anyone to be awake, right?_ He decides to check letting go of the ledge of the cot and jumping downwards to the floor. He stands slowly on his hind legs and then going forward down, to the ground deciding best to crawl out of the bedroom. Slowly, slowly–, but his friend was moving, judging from the noise from behind him.

Did she wake up? He looks behind him to see no, she was just moving around in her sleep. A loud snore to add to it to from her, and he sighs. There was no need to be worried about his friend being awake. Now time to find out who are those rowdy ones awake at a nice sunset like this.

He goes out of the room and sees the rest of his friends gathered out and about chattering and squeaking quietly. Well a little too loudly, but still quiet. They all look at him almost startled and sigh. He looks at them quizzically, eyes squinting slightly in confusion. Most of them wouldn’t be awake at this time, asides from him and Chuchu.

He sees Chuchu standing in the middle of all their friends, and she was trying to get them shush down. Yet they were all excited all making indistinct noise. He felt confused asking, “ _What is going on?_ ” They all look at him stunned, Chuchu even stared at him in amazement. Everyone began chattering at once at him, almost accusing at him and in wonderment. It was Chuchu who began shushing them again.

The Pikachu then looked back at him after quieting the others, “ _It’s her birthday today! 20 human years! That’s what she’s turning today!_ ”

Oh boy, he looked so surprised! “ _It is really?_ ”

“ _Of course it is! Pika came by yesterday and told me so! He also said that Yellow’s friends were planning a party for her, too!_ ”

“ _A party, huh… Wait, about us? What are we going to do about her birthday?_ ”

Dodosuke spoke up in answer. “ _That’s what we are trying to figure out. We were thinking of giving her a gift, but we don’t know what kind of a gift she would want._ ”

“ _Eh, you still haven’t decided?_ ”

Pisuke cut in, “ _We well collected some things that she might liked, but we kept having second doubts…._ ”

“ _Eh? Let me see–_ ” he pauses as he hears a certain girl moving about from the bedroom behind him. “ _I think she’s awake!_ ” Everyone became quiet, when the bedroom door opened slightly ajar. The girl with long messy blonde hair looks out from her bedroom, confused at the gathering of her Pokemon in the small room. She stares at them and comes near them, “Good morning, you guys. Up to anything today?”

They all made noises back in response and she smiled back. “Well, alright. I’ll let you on whatever you guys are doing.” She turns back to her room to change, and there was a collective sigh. 

“ _She almost caught us, if she were to come near us!_ ” Golosuke croaked and Omsuke solemnly nodded. 

“ _Shhh! We’ll disturb her again if we keep talking in here!_ ” Chuchu says with a authoritative voice, and they all nodded, opting to go behind the hut. The crowd of Pokemon went out from the hut, heading to the open back. With that, he says again, “ _Alright, show me what you got!_ ”  

* * *

It was now afternoon, and Yellow was concerned.

Her Pokemon friends were out of sight and not in the hut either. She wonders where they went off to? She wished she had touched one of them to see their thoughts, but it would have been rude. She decides that she should at least trust what they decide to do. 

“Hm… Maybe I should make something eat for them! They’ll be certainly surprised!” She nods to herself and decides to go to the kitchen, until someone knocks on the door. ‘ _A visitor? How did they get to my hut? Are they lost or something?_ ’ Curiosity bouncing at her, she goes to the door and opens it, to see one of her friends and old teacher, Green waiting.

“Eh? Green?” A surprised look at the older boy who looks at her with a small wave. “Why don’t you come inside….?”

“No. Would you do me a favor and follow me?” he asks bluntly all the while poker faced. She tilts her head only to nod at him while wondering, ‘ _What could it be that he wants from me?_ ’ 

The Trainer ended up walking towards behind the hut, with Yellow following after him quickly, wondering again what would be there behind her hut? Once she reached the area, there was a many voices yelling “ **Surprise!** ” that startled her once she saw many of her friends that she knew and others she didn’t know pop out from behind many tables and chairs and decorations.

She nearly falls over only to be caught by Green. Soon Red and Blue ran to her with smiles on their faces and her eyes become wide and round. “W-what’s going on? What’s the occasion? What?” she repeats and her three friends look at each other smiling. 

“You definitely forgot about your birthday didn’t you, Yellow?” A teasing remark from Blue and an excited exclamation from Red, “It’s your twentieth birthday! That’s the event!”

“Today? Oh I didn’t really realize it was today….” She mutters this and then the crowd of guests began to rumble, as a group of Pokemon came into view and Yellow recognized those Pokemon.

It was her friends of course. She squints as she realizes her friends are carrying something in their hands or mouth/beaks. They came nearer and in the middle was her raticate who held lots of flowers in his claws. Her Pokemon surrounded her, giving her flowers and she laughed. 

She saw Ratchan’s memory and smiled. “So it was your idea, huh Ratchan? Thank you for the gift you guys!”

An excited indistinct Pokemon chatters gave out surely being, “ _Happy Birthday, Yellow!_ ”


End file.
